disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovesickness Season!
'Lovesickness Season! '''is the 27th episode of Season 28. Summary It’s a major lovesickness season in Disney Junior Island, and while everyone has already got their shots, Luna Girl is already affected with lovesickness! Now Gekko and the PJ Masks must help her cure her lovesickness with a rare pie called a Brazilian Plantain Persimmon Pear Pie, but Romeo and Night Ninja steal the pie and plan to get rid of it so Luna Girl stays lovesick forever. Plot The episode begins with a waiting room full of people waiting for a turn with the doctor. Greg was with his parents and he could see that the whole place was so crowded, because there was gonna be a major lovesickness season this year. As Greg joined his parents to sit at the chairs, Greg was nervous about getting his lovesickness shot just when he saw a girl, with silver and sparkly hair and a beauty mark under her left eye, sit next to him as he suddenly felt his cheeks flush, hoping that he didn't already get the lovesickness fever. Then, the girl turned to face Greg and she says hello to him. Hearing her, Greg faced the girl and said hi back to her. Just looking at her beautiful silver and sparkly hair made Greg think that he was sure he recognized her somewhere. Then, he asked the girl if she's here for her lovesickness shot as she says that she is, but she was nervous. Seeing her like that, Greg comforts her and says that the shot only takes a second. That made the girl a lot better as she says thanks to Greg, who felt himself blush again. Just then, it was Greg and his parents' turn to get their lovesickness shots as they went inside to see the doctor. Seconds later, Greg and his parents came back with band aids on their shoulders, showing that they've already got their shots, and it wasn't so bad. But just before Greg could follow his parents back to the car, he turned to see that the girl with the silver sparkly hair was gone, and he guessed that she and her parents have already got their shots and left. Later that night, Gekko left HQ to see Luna Girl as he took the Gecko Mobile and he searched the town for her. But then, something caught his eye at a purple house with beautiful flowers in the front yard, an ambulance. Gekko parked the Gecko mobile behind some trees just so the people there wouldn't see it and as he peered through the bushes, he saw some men carrying a stretcher with a lying body on it. It was the silver and sparkly haired girl Gekko saw in the waiting room this morning. Then, he saw the girl's parents who both had anxious looks on their faces, and Gekko could see that they were worried for their daughter. Gekko then let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the same swarm of moths that looked worried for their owner. Gekko couldn't believe what he was seeing! That silver and sparkly haired girl he met in the waiting room was... Luna Girl! Cupping his hand to his ear, Gekko heard the man say that the girl has been sneezing out pink mucus, meaning that she already has lovesickness, and she didn't get her shot at all, she must've escaped because she was too scared to get her shot. Poor Luna Girl. The man tells Mr. and Mrs. Moonbeam to not worry for that he and his friend are taking Luna to the hospital to make sure she'll be okay. Then just before Luna was taken inside the ambulance, she asked her parents if they'll come with her to the hospital and if her moths will come along as well, before sneezing out another snot of pink mucus onto the ground. With a comforting smiles, Luna's mother (descent mother) and Luna's father tell her to not worry and that they and her moths would never leave her behind as they all joined her into the ambulance and they were off to the hospital. As the ambulance moved as fast as it can, Gekko went back into the Gecko Mobile, put it in camouflage mode, and followed it to the hospital. Later, at the hospital, Luna Girl was in a hospital bed, wearing hospital clothing, shivering, and her nose was dripping with pink mucus. Just then, a shadowy figure appeared at her window and Gekko enters the hospital room. When Luna Girl saw him, she asked Gekko what he was doing here as he explains that he was eavesdropping and decided to come to see her in the hospital. Then, he pulls out a flower from his pocket and wishes Luna Girl to feel better soon. Luna Girl takes the flower and thanks Gekko before letting out a sneeze and sending pink mucus on the floor. She wiped her nose and apologized to Gekko for that, but luckily, he was okay with that and tells Luna Girl to not worry for that he'll make sure no one will know that he's in the hospital room with her. Just then, they heard voices and Gekko used his super gecko camouflage to hide in time. Luna Girl's parents and the doctor appear as Gekko hid in a closet just to hear that they must keep her quarantine for a couple of weeks. Lovesickness is know to be highly contagious. Hearing this, Gekko echoed in worry "Quarantine?" He needed to do something to save Luna Girl from her lovesickness and fast! The next morning, Greg had barely finished his breakfast and he was almost late to meet his friends at school, because he couldn't help thinking about Luna Girl being quarantine. After Prince and Princess-ology class was over, Sofia saw him still sitting at his desk looking down and looking sad, so she walks over to him to ask him what's wrong. With a sigh, Greg explains everything about last night to Sofia who listened and nodded. Then after he was done, Sofia gives him the best suggestion: give Luna Girl a pie. When Greg shot her a questioning look, he asked Sofia how a pie will cure Luna Girl's lovesickness as she explains that the pie is not just any pie, it's a Brazilian Plantain Persimmon Pear Pie, the rarest and only pie that cures lovesickness. Sofia then draws a picture and hands it to Greg, who asks how he’ll ever find a pie like that as Sofia suggests that he should ask the hospital’s cook if she has one, and Greg thanks her for that. At the hospital, Greg asks the cook if he can whip up a nice Brazilian Plantain Persimmon Pear Pie for the patient with the silver hair and the dripping nose, just as the cook replied with a smile that he sure can and was about to get started, but then mentions that he ran out of flour, much to Greg’s dismay. Fortunately, the cook kindly asks Greg if he would like to come with him to get some flour and a few other things to make the pie. Greg was immediately on it and so he was off. Later, he and the cook were working together to make the Brazilian Plantain Persimmon Pear Pie for Luna, and a few hours later, they were finally done! However, before Greg could take it, the cook tells him that it needs time to cool off, so tomorrow morning, he (Greg) can take it to the patient. Greg thanks the cook and promises that he’ll come and take it to Luna first thing tomorrow morning. Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To get rid of the Brazilian Plantain Persimmon Pear Pie to leave Luna Girl lovesick Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Sabrina The Animated Series Category:School For Vampires Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 28 episodes based on cartoons